love finds a way
by sakura angelbaby
Summary: throughout all the missions and memory getting restored in the 5 teens i guess love does find a way
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again! I have my 2nd story YAY!

Since everyone is putting it and it's true i'll put it two!

I do not own the Codename: Kids Next Door (but i can dream can't I?)

* * *

_It was a sunny afternoon when everyone's favorite (or not) Japanese cheerleader known as Kuki Sanban was cheering for her winning football team. She started cheering and the other _

_cheerleaders joined in. They were screaming and jumping around, then Kuki stopped. She noticed a boy-like figure staring at her, even though they were far away they meet eye to _

_eye. 'Why is Wallabee staring at me?' Kuki thought, in the background there was a cheerleader calling out, "Kuki." The cheerleader's voice was getting louder and louder until _

_a black figure stepped in front of her and said, "Girl lets go this is our only chance to eat and I'm not missing it." Kuki looked at the boy and saw that he left so she turned to her friend and said, "Okay Abby, let's go." After they went to get something to eat, they gather _

_their food and sat at a near by table. They were talking about mostly everyone that went passed them until Abby asked, "Who are ya taking to that dance?" Kuki thought for a minute and said, "I haven't really thought about that." Abby laughed and said, "Why don't _

_you ask Wallabee I know his probably dying to go with ya." "Oh yea I'll just walk better waltz up to him and ask the most dangerous teen to go to the dance with me." Kuki said sarcastically. "There his is to and his comin this way." Abby pointed out, Kuki started _

_blushing a little and turned around. Kuki looked around and heard Abby laughing, which only meant one time, he wasn't there. After a while they went back to the games and their team won. Abby invited Kuki to come over her house and when they got there Abby and _

_Kuki was listening to music and going their homework. "Oh, don't forget to call your mom and tell her your stayin here k?" Abby said, Kuki whipping out her baby phat cell and called her mom saying, "Hey mom I'm staying Abby's house ok bye." Ending the call Kuki walked __out of Abby's room saying, "I'm going to my house to get some clothes." _


	2. Chapter 2: The walk home

'_I didn't notice it was so dark' Kuki thought as she walked down the pitch-black streets. "Just two more blocks!" Kuki almost cheered, but stopped when she saw a gang near her. She put her head down and tried to walk passed them. "Hey cutie!" Some boy for the group _

_yelled at her but she ignored him. "Hey don't walk away from me!" He said this time grabbing Kuki by the arm pulling her in for a kiss. "Let me go!" Kuki scream in high hopes that someone heard her; nope nobody heard she was alone. "Don't you do anything to her!" _

_A boy yelled from the corner. "I didn't do anything to her, yet." The boy said licking Kuki's cheek. Before the boy stopped Wallabee came from the corner and socked the boy so hard in the face making him let go of Kuki (who fell) and fall backwards. The other gang members just picked the boy up and ran. When the gang was gone Wallabee held his hand out for _

_Kuki, she grabbed it but when she got up they were just staring at each other. 'Why did he help me?' Kuki thought having no idea that the same question was going through his head. After around 5 minutes they took a step back from each other blushing madly. Kuki stayed _

_there then cleared her throat. "Ummm…Wallabee." Kuki said, "Yea" Wallabee said looking the opposite way from her. "Ummm Wally." Kuki tried hard to talk. Wallabee thought for a minute and looked at Kuki. Kuki looked at him and their hands. Wallabee gently released _

_Kuki's hand and turned to leave. "Wait." Kuki said, Wallabee turned back around and faced Kuki. "I didn't say thank you, so ummm thanx." Kuki said giving him a peck on the cheek. Kuki continued to her house leaving Wallabee confused but happy. When Kuki got home she _

_grabbed her clothes and went back to Abby's. Kuki noticed Wallabee left and thought 'Did that seriously happen' Kuki reached Abby's home and as soon as she saw Abby in her room she told her all about what happened. "Wait, Wallabee Beatles help you, are we talking or _

_even thinking of the same boy?" Abby practically yelled. "Abigail Lincoln!" Abby's mom yelled in a warning for her to calm down, "Sorry Mom" Abby said back. "I know but he kept holding my hand." Kuki said massaging one hand with the other. "Come on we can _

_talk more if ya want in the morning but I'm goin to sleep." Abby said. They both went to sleep and in the morning went to school. When Kuki got to school all she could think about was Wallabee. 'I wonder if he remembers, or what if he likes me' Kuki thought until the final __thought popped in her head saying 'WHY ON EARTH AM thinking about Wallabee'_


	3. Chapter 3:Remembering

_I'm really sorry for being late everytime i try to put my story on-line my friend im me and i forget but i hope you enjoy_

* * *

After lunch Kuki and Abby went to the restroom to fixed their hair and make-up. Then they went to class. The teacher was playing a movie and told the class to take note if they wanted

so Kuki took notes; it was an animal movie about lions and bears. Kuki looked at her paper and saw a really freaky message. It was "**W**h**a**t **l**ion **l**ets **a** **be**ar **e**at…" It took her a minute

to look at the bolded words and notice it said "Wallabee?" She said in a high whisper. Kuki looked around and saw Wallabee glancing at her. She felt like she couldn't move. "Miss

Sanban." Kuki snapped forwards and looked at the teacher saying, "yes, ma'am." "You and Miss Lincoln have to go." Kuki and Abby looked at each other and grabbed their stuff then

left. Kuki peeked back into the classroom and said while blushing a bit, "ummm, where are we supposed to go?" The teacher looked at the note (she got it from a messenger person student). "It doesn't say just go to the principle." Kuki and Abby started walking when they

were half way there, there a swift shadow that went into a door. Abby and Kuki peeked through the door and walked in. There were two seats and a little kid was in front saying,

"Sit please." Abby slowly sat down then Kuki, The seats placed belt-like straps around their bodies so it was a miracle they could still breathe. A huge plasma screen TV came on and the little kid said, "Formal operatives numbuhs 3 and 5, you are needed for the KND."

"Ummm, incase you haven't notice we are not kids and the name's Abby." Abby said in a smart remark. "The KND aren't only for kids we also have teens working undercover." The kid said and just then a helmet-like hat was placed on their heads. After around 5 minutes

Kuki and Abby were crying about how they remembered each other that the promise they made 'that they would always be friends forever'. The little kid told them that the rest of the sector was needed also and to find them. "Numbuh five remember that numbuh one was

Niguel Uno and numbuh two was Hoagie P. Gillian." Abby said, Kuki was frozen in place she looked like a statue. "Girl what is the matt'a with ya?" Kuki started mumbling but Abby

could understand. "What?" Abby said but Kuki's mumbling didn't get but a word or two louder. "What?" Abby asked again but more irritated. "NUMBUH FOUR IS WALLABEE BEETLES!" Kuki nearly scream at the top of her lungs. Abby gasped and remembered.

The little kid grew impatience said started yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GET THEM AND BRING THEM HERE!"


	4. Chapter 4:Back to normal

" I think I seen Numbuh 2 & 1 hanging out by the gym." Abby said running off towards the gym. "I guess that leaves me with Numbuh four." Kuki said to herself. Kuki felt dizzy but thought it was nothing until she felt light-headed, she was making her way back to her classroom but pass-out on the way there. "Where am I?" Kuki asked rubbing her eyes.

"Are you o.k?" A voice said. Kuki was able to figure out who was talking and it was the school's nurse. She the nurse left the room before Kuki could even answer her. Kuki got up and walked toward a chair then someone else entered the room, it was Wallabee. "Wally!" Kuki

cried out hugged him Wallabee froze (mostly in shock), "What did you call me?" He asked nervously while blushing. Kuki stopped hugging him and covered her mouth shaking her head in a "no" position. Wally laugh a bit and said, "It's really freaky it feels like I've known

you for a long time and when I'm around you I feel weird. It's a weird feeling that I don't want to go away." Kuki hugged Wallabee she was speechless she wanted to know if he like or even loved her (because you know she does). Wallabee hugged her back and Kuki felt her temperature go from 98.6 to like 99999999999.99999 and kept going up. She broke

the hug and grabbed his hand saying, "Come with me I have something to show you." Wallabee smiled and (gladly) followed her. Kuki took him to the room that Abby and her went in (the Recovery Room) and Niguel and Hoagie were already there saying, "It's nice to

see you guys!" Wallabee looked puzzled but Kuki just told him to go into the door and he did. After school everyone met in the Recovery Room. The little kid wasn't there but

everyone was surprised to see an Irish girl (Numbuh 86!)stepping in the room saying, "Welcome back Sector V, you girls (and guys) will be staying at a complex apartment, the apartment is rent

out so you won't worry about anyone else living there." After everyone was placed in the apartment and giving keys so they could get inside. "Okay team let's call out rooms." Numbuh one said. After that everyone acted like kids running to a room that they liked.

Numbuh 5 got a room closes to the back and Numbuh one got one across the hall from her. Numbuh two got a room in the middle, the one that was closes to the kitchen.

Numbuh three when to the top of the apartment (not the attic) and found rooms near the biggest window, and numbuh four got a room closes to numbuh three's.

* * *

i'll try to update asap (which is probably 1 r 2 in the morning) hope you enjoy 


	5. Chapter 5:Close to confessing

_**YAY! I CAN UPDATE NOW! my dad left to who knows where and not to be on the computer again well until he comes back, but n e ways I CAN UPDATE YAHOO!**_

_**P.S. I don't really know why the knd wanted numbah 1-5 back they probably just wanted then for stand-by**_

**_ummm i don't get the disclaimer part but i still don't own the KND (still dreaming)_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**As usual numbahs 3 & 4 were left alone. Numbah 1 and numbah 2 went to the store and Numbah 5 went to her house to get her clothes, # 4 thought # 3 went with # 5 so he just watched TV and decided to look around the whole apartment.**_

_**He turned the TV off and placed his hands in his front pockets and went off to her own adventure. He was walking passed # 3's room when he heard a sound, # 3 gasped as she slipped off her chair trying to hang something above her door. # 4 leaped into her room and caught her, now Kuki was right on top of him.**_

_**They both blushed and Wally asked, "Are you okay?" Kuki responded with a yes and Wally said, "Try to be more careful." They stayed in that position for around 8 minutes and Kuki moved to the side and got up helping Wally.**_

_**Wally was about to walk out of Kuki's room until she said, "Where are you going?" "I'm just going to look around." Wally said. "Can I come?" "Sure" Numbah 3 and 4 walked side-by-side looking around.**_

_**"Do you really feel weird around me?" Kuki asked trying to make eye contact with Wally. "Yea, I really can't explain it." Wally said, "How does it feel to have your memory back?" Kuki asked, "I don't know but at least I remember the best part of it." Wally said feeling proud of himself.**_

_**"What's that?" Kuki asked in a curious manner. "Seeing y…I mean watching y…. Beating the crud out of someone." He sighed in relieve. "I liked going to the beach with you guys!" She said, Kuki thought she heard a "BANG" noise and jumped behind Wally.**_

_**Wally started to blush then walked towards the noise. "Don't do it, don't go." Kuki cried out. "I'm not scared and I don't want anything to hurt y…. err I'm not scared." Wally said.**_

_**He walked in and Kuki was right behind him. "Kooks wait by the door I wouldn't….just wait by the door." Wally said.**_

_**"But I don't want you to get hurt." Kuki said in a teary eyed voice. Wally thought about what she said but the "BANG" noise interrupted his thoughts and he continued to search for the thing creating the noise.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is really jacked up ya'll know how excited I was to be back and able to write **_

_**my story well we are moving and I have to fight to bring my Chihuahua with me **_

_**and my mom is looking at houses on-line so I can't get on that really jacked up **_

_**really so all update ASAP promise**_


	7. Chapter 7

Not kidding! THE MOST CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT HAPPENED TO ME 2/22/06 MY MOM UPGRADED MY COMPUTER SO SHE MADE IS THAT I CAN'T GET ON ANYMORE BUT I'M SAVING UP MONEY TO BUY A LAPTOP THAT I CAN DO WITH AS I PLEASE BWHAHAHAHA SO I'M NOT DOING TO BE UPDATING SOON AND I CAN'T READ STORYS ANYMORE CRYING AND ON TOP OF THAT I'M NOT WINNING THE BATTLE BETWEEN IF MY DOG AND COME SO I'M GOING TO BE SUCK "HANGING" WITH MY ANNOYING COUSIN WAHHHHHHH I CAN'T STAND HER OOP SORRY BUT I'M PROBABLY UPDATE A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNG TIME BELIEVE MY IT COST A LOT OF MONEY THE LAPTOP I'M GETTING!

* * *

SORRY IF THINGS ARE MISSPELLED BUT I'M REALLY MAD SORRY 


	8. Chapter 8

Hehehe I'M BACK! I ONLY HAD TO SNEAK ON MY SISTER'S ADDRESS THINGY! YAY!AND I WON THE BATTLE MY DOGGIE IS STAY WITH ME AND MY SISTER AND ME ARE GOING TO LIVE IN OUR OWN HOUSE (IT ABOUT EIGHT FEET AWAY FROM MY PARENTS! AND I GET MY LAPTOP TOWARDS MY B-DAY AND A NEW CELL PHONE (BUT IT'S STILL A WAYS AWAY) BUT YAY! NO MORE SAVING ALL I HAVE TO DO IT GET ON MY SIS'S ADDRESS (IF I CAN)

I don't own knd dreaming still

p.s. I 4got to put that they are outta school (K)

* * *

_The sound ended up being a hamster stuck in some wires so Kuki unhooked the poor thing and it went into a little rocket-ship and went to moon base leaving Wally and Kuki confused. Kuki got out of her little confusion and noticed Wally staring at her. "What?" She asked. _

_"Why did you say they you had to stay, what if it was dangerous?" Wally said successfully making eye contact with her. "I told you. I don't like to see you hurt." Kuki said hugging Wally about to cry. "Kooks, ain't nothing gonna happen to me or you I wouldn't let it." Wally whispered in her ear. Just then Kuki kissed Wally on the lips. She stepped away _

_slowly and blushed but before she got to far Wally grabbed Kuki around the waist and kissed her again and again until they heard the front door open. It was Abby saying, "Ya'll better get your clothes from home and say bye to ya'll parents."_

_Kuki and Wally left and went to Wally's house first. When they went into his room it was very unexpected, for the first time Kuki went into his room and it was CLEAN! Wally was packing his bags then Kuki jumped on his back saying, "What are you packing your room?" _

_Wally laughed a bit grabbed his bag and said bye to his mom. Now it was Kuki's house. Her house was next door to her parent's house (like mine! Sorry back to the story). Kuki was in her closet for around 30 minutes straight and Wally was growing inpatient, "Kooks, are you almost done?" Wally asked adding a sigh showing that he was getting very impatient. _

_Kuki tackled him from behind and she had Wally pinned to the floor (that is a big WOAH because he is taller than her) she got up and went towards the closet until Wally tackled her pinning her to the floor and kissed her. After a while Wally got up and Kuki when back into the closet but came out shortly after and they left out of her room only to be greeted by her _

_mother in Kuki's kitchen. "And where are you going?" Kuki's mother said. "I umm… got an apartment down the street." Kuki said a bit calm. "Oh okay as long as there are no boys, then you can move there." Kuki's mother said looking a Wally. "But mom it's a room mate thing and plus I want to stay with Wally, and now that school is over with you can't do _

_anything." Kuki said holding Wally's hand and walking out the door. When they were close to the apartment, Wally asked Kuki, "Kooks, did you really mean that?" Kuki cupped _

_Wally's cheek and kissed him then said smiling, "Every word."_


	9. Chapter 9 : the mission begins

Hello…..Hi…..I'm Back! And so is the story! Wally + Kuki seems to have it good in all but my life is a different story and plus I'm not a fictional character….I think….but N E WAYS….after I had to change my screen name (again) I noticed that we are moving and I'm sorry I abandoned my story like that but I have a lot of stuff on my hands…….I just noticed that I always use to stay on-line night and day reading fanfiction or something like that and when I decide to make story of my own and post them my life seems so hard to handle! (and I'm too lazy to keep up) but now I swear there's an echo in my room and I barely recognized it. WAHH I WANT MY ROOM BACK OHH and the fact that we are moving to MISSISSIPPI near "FAMILY" SCREAMS other than that everything is fun my friends Hannah and I make comics at school (so we don't learn anything) and I ummm I well play with my doggie Sandi (the Chihuahua) I'm so happy that she's coming with me and she rides with me on the plane! OOPS OKEYDOUGHKEY ON WITH THE STORY!

p.s. I had a lot to said huh? wierd?

* * *

Kuki and Wally woke up and found out that they were on the couch (it's a big couch). "Good morning." Wally said with a kiss. Just then the big T.V. screen came on and it was a girl screaming in an Irish accent. "#86!"Everyone yelled kind of scared and excited. "Come to Moonbase Immediately!" She said with a slight yell. Everyone got into the jet and was on their way to moonbase once again. Hoagie put the jet on autopilot making everyone calm but he keep switching it off sometimes just to get the old pilot back. They finally reach moonbase and were greeted by new operatives and some old but #86 came can began to talk. "Team, there was an accident and we want you guys and girls to investigate." She said making her Irish accent known and heard.

"#5 has a question." Abby said, "Yes what is it #5?" #86 asked. "So you made us fly all the way to moonbase to get back home and investigate an accident?" "Yea that is correct #5." # 86 said realizing that, that was very stupid. "Get to work now!" She yelled not letting silence come. # 1-5 were startled and began to run to the jet tripping over each other. "Take the team alright." # 86 said to herself.

"Boy she hasn't changed one bit." Hoagie said piloting the plane. "You're telling me she still freaks me out." Wally said laying his head on Kuki's lap to relax. "I wonder if she would have a boyfriend and live happily ever after." Kuki said dreamily, everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "That's crazy talk #3." #1 said after a while of chatting they reached the accident. "Alright you guys…. and girls…let's play a game of hide n' seek." Wally said in a low voice. Kuki and Abby looked inside the plane and the boys look everywhere outside but near it. "Guys! I found the pilots and they're injured badly. Someone get the first-aid kit!" Kuki yelled and soon even Abby came with the first-aid kit.

Kuki tended to their wounds as Hoagie and Niguel questioned them. Wally was still looking and Abby was helping Hoagie and Niguel. After around 45 minutes everyone was done and Hoagie went to fix the plane. "I guess it was an ordinary accident." Niguel said behind Hoagie. "Umm, #1 look at this." Hoagie said holding up a wire. " It's been cut in several different places like with wire-cutters or something." "Why would someone want to do this?" Niguel asked. Wally was looking around and had a worried expression that Abby caught. "What? What it is #4?" Abby asked a bit worried too.

"Kuki's missing." Wally said now looking faster. "WHAT!" Abby screamed. "Now Everyone calm down and spread apart she's here somewhere." Niguel yelled and everyone went their separate ways looking for the missing girl.


	10. Chapter 10:Where Kuki is

I don't own KND but I do own Angelbaby off of my comic **HA!**

* * *

Kuki woke up in a dark room-like cave. She grunted to move forward but was stuck, she searched the room and saw someone, well she saw something. It was a person lying on the ground. "Hello?" Kuki yelled at the person andit started to move. She watched it as the person got up and they swiftly and quietly moved to the other side of the cave. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, please help me." She said in a calm but scared voice. "Oh, I know you won't hurt me and I'm not scared, I just don't want you to see me." The person said, it sounded like a little boy. 

"Are you Kuki?" The little boy asked. Kuki remained silent and struggled to move again but she only managed to move her head. Kuki sighed and gave up. "Kuki, you should stop trying to free yourself, it won't work." The little boy said. Kuki tried to look around and find something to help her. She noticed that there was no window or a door. "Where am I?" Kuki asked scared but calm. "Oh you are in a, wait a minute I'm not telling you." The little boy said. Kuki felt a slight movement but couldn't make it out; she felt it over and over and until she noticed that she has her cell phone and it was on vibrate.

'My cell' Kuki thought excitedly. Kuki had it in my back pocket but she couldn't move her hands. 'Oh man!' She thought. The little boy was playing with something that Kuki couldn't make out. Kuki tried to move her hand with all her might but didn't do anything. She tried again and again until she noticed the little boy was staring at her. "What are you doing I told you that trying to get free isn't going to work." He said, he was right. Kuki sighed again. "I told you." "Shut up you little brat." Kuki snapped. "What did you say!" The little boy yelled almost making Kuki deaf. "I said Shut up you little…"Kuki stopped when she saw the little boy move towards her. He stopped beside her and laughed.

It all happened so quickly Kuki didn't noticed that she was bleeding on her cheek. Kuki felt a burn on her cheek and noticed blood. 'Wow, he's quick!' Kuki thought. "You say something like that again, you'll be missing you're sweet Wallabee." He said sounding a bit scary. Kuki's heart skipped a beat and said, "You wouldn't dare." "Would I?" He said. After a while Kuki tried to get her cell again. Kuki was getting scared. "So, What are you going to do with me?" Kuki asked, the little boy said, "You know what I not telling you because it's not you're business" 'He doesn't know.' Kuki thought mentally laughing at him.

"Stupid little brat." Kuki said accidentally, she gasped and hoped that he didn't hear but it was to late. "So you don't care about Wallabee okay fine with me bye." "NOO!" Kuki screamed after him but the boy was gone. Kuki struggled to break free with all her might then she felt a small creak she struggled more and after a few seconds she was free. She felt against the walls of the cave and nothing was to be found. She began to cry and formed a fist in her hand. She ferociously punched the wall and it opened causing her to fall out. She looked around and saw the same landscape she saw before she was captured. Kuki remembered what the little boy said and began to run toward shore.


End file.
